Mind Ornithopter
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: SLASH SBRL. Spin-off dari Overdosed Insanity. Mereka bilang jiwanya terganggu, padahal ia hanya ingin terbang bebas, mencintai lebih, menembus batas-batas normalitas manusia. Sebuah sudut pandang jiwa yang tercabik. Untuk challenge Infantrum: Hidden Reality.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, _just for fun_.

**Summary: **Mereka bilang jiwanya terganggu, padahal ia hanya ingin terbang bebas, mencintai lebih, menembus batas-batas normalitas manusia. Sebuah sudut pandang jiwa yang tercabik. Spin-off dari Overdosed Insanity. Diikutsertakan untuk challenge Hidden Reality punya Giselle Gionne di Infantrum dengan prompt: **psikosis**.

**Warning: SLASH SBRL!**

**Jika Anda belum baca Overdosed Insanity dan Lady with a Candle, dan ingin membacanya (emang ada gitu yang mau baca? #plak) maka jangan baca fanfic ini dulu karena akan ada spoiler berat XDDD**

POV berubah-ubah sesuai nama yang ditulis tiap awal pergantian adegan. Yang ditulis dalam POV Sirius adalah jalan pikir langsung dalam otak Sirius, maka pikiran tersebut abstrak, bercampur-baur dengan halusinasi, ilusi, dan delusi. Kira-kira mungkin begitulah otak yang psikosis. :"p

_Happy reading_!

* * *

.

**Mind Ornithopter**

A spin-off of Overdosed Insanity

For Infantrum's Hidden Reality Challenge

.

_Reality is something that you can't measure, yet you can't define._

.

* * *

**Remus**

**.**

Hidupku sungguh membingungkan akhir-akhir ini. Dan menyakitkan. Sepertinya Bumi ini tak puas-puasnya menertawakanku. Segala hal—mulai dari keluarga, teman, pekerjaan—semuanya seakan ingin menghukumku bersama-sama. Aku kesal. Sedih. Ingin berteriak. Namun tak mungkin aku berteriak sekarang, tidak di rumah sakit ini, di tempat yang sunyi dan harus selalu sunyi ini.

Kuredam emosiku ketika aku membuka pintu bangsal gangguan disosiatif.

Aku, Remus Lupin, adalah seorang psikiater. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku bekerja di Hogwarts Hospital for the Halfsanes, sebuah rumah sakit jiwa yang letaknya di Inggris utara, sangat terpencil namun luar biasa megah. Menjadi psikiater adalah impianku sejak lama. Aku sudah bekerja keras dan belajar dengan penuh tekad, menyelesaikan pendidikan dokter umum dan segera mengambil pendidikan spesialis kesehatan jiwa, dan berhasil menyandang gelar psikiater beberapa tahun kemudian. Aku bangga dan sangat bahagia karena berhasil mewujudkan cita-citaku.

Tapi dunia langsung menghukumku.

Segera setelah aku menjadi psikiater, tiba-tiba saja sahabatku jadi gila. Dan _aku_ menjadi psikiater pribadinya.

Sahabatku itu bernama Claus Kirbis. Namun, ia lebih suka dipanggil Sirius Black. Sebenarnya, 'Sirius Black' adalah anagram dari 'Claus Kirbis'. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sebuah kejadian traumatik menimpa Claus sehingga ia mengalami gangguan mental, dan mulai menciptakan realitas sendiri dalam pikirannya. Ia menciptakan nama baru. Sirius. Ia percaya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penyihir, dan rumah sakit ini adalah sebuah tempat yang bernama Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Tapi realitas baru itu tidak _selalu_ muncul. Ada saat-saat di mana Claus jadi waras dan bisa mengenali realitas yang asli.

Misalnya seperti sekarang. Claus sedang 'waras'.

"_Ognuno si potrà gettare da qualsiasi altezza senza alcun rischio_."***)**

"Apa artinya itu, Sirius?"

"Namaku Claus."

"Oke, Claus, apa artinya?"

"Semua orang bisa melompat dari ketinggian berapa pun tanpa berisiko."

Kalimat itu membuatku merinding. Apa maksudnya? 'Melompat tanpa risiko'?

Aku sudah bertemu banyak orang 'tidak waras' dan hampir sebagian besar di antaranya punya ide untuk bunuh diri. Biasanya orang yang psikosis akan mengalami halusinasi, mendengar suara-suara yang seolah menyuruh mereka untuk bunuh diri. Tapi Claus—alias Sirius—belum pernah menunjukkan gelagat ke arah sana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku cemas.

"Artinya, Remmy, jangan pernah percaya pada batas-batas. _Tidak ada yang namanya batas_. Mengerti?"

"Tidak."

Claus tampak agak kesal. "Kita semua selalu meletakkan batas pada apa saja. Ruangan selalu punya dinding. Jurang selalu punya tepi. Bahkan emosi pun punya batas: rasa benci ada ujungnya, dan rasa cinta pun ada titik klimaksnya. Tapi, sesungguhnya, segala sesuatu itu tidak berbatas. Ketika kau mengira dirimu sudah mencintai seseorang secara maksimal, sebenarnya kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mencintai lebih, dan lebih."

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Kedalaman mata kelabunya membuatku berpikir keras.

.

.

.

**Claus**

**.**

Sepasang sayap itu mengepak dengan bunyi keras. Sayap-sayap yang terbuat dari kertas transparan dan melekat pada kayu simetris, menempel pada badan pesawat yang terbuat dari kayu tebal yang telah diraut sempurna. Pesawat berukuran sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter itu meluncur ke udara bersama kepakan sayapnya, lalu berputar di tengah ruangan dan kembali ke tanganku.

Pesawat itu kuberikan pada Remus.

"Apa ini, Sirius?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Claus. Dan itu adalah _ornithopter_."

Aku heran sekali, kenapa semua orang memanggilku dengan nama 'Sirius' sepanjang waktu. Ketika kutanyakan hal itu pada James, dia bilang aku sering berpindah realitas. Di satu waktu, aku adalah Claus, dan di waktu lain, aku adalah Sirius, seorang penyihir.

Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak percaya, dan tidak ingin percaya. Tapi menurut Remus, aku tidak pernah bisa ingat tentang kepribadianku yang satu ketika aku tengah menjadi kepribadian yang lain. Dengan demikian, Claus tidak pernah kenal Sirius, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sungguh mencengangkan cara kerja otak manusia, memisahkan dua kehidupan dalam satu tubuh seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa terganggu.

"Tolong, berhentilah memanggilku Sirius," kataku pada Remus.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah bisa mengetahui kapan kau sedang jadi Claus dan kapan kau jadi Sirius."

Oke, aku memang gila. Secara harfiah.

Aku ingat kejadian mengerikan itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan dan tak sanggup kuingat lagi. Kejadian itu mengoyak jiwaku, menganggu alam bawah sadarku, dan membuatku berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa ini. Dan Remus Lupin, sahabat terbaikku, akhirnya menjadi psikiater pribadiku. Aku tahu ini sangat berat untuknya, karena siapa yang tidak stres melihat teman sendiri jadi gila dari waktu ke waktu?

"Anggaplah ini hadiah dariku," kataku padanya, menyodorkan _ornithopter_ itu ke tangannya. "Sudah dua tahun aku dirawat di sini, dan aku tahu kau selalu merasa merana karena melihat diriku yang tidak sembuh-sembuh."

"Hm?" Hanya itu yang dikatakan Remus.

"Kau tahu, Remmy? Aku ingin terbang. Seperti pesawat ini."

Remus menatapku dengan serius. Aku tahu ia sedang mengingat percakapan kami kemarin, ketika aku berbicara kepadanya mengenai _batas-batas_. Tapi itu benar. Maksudku, aku memang beranggapan bahwa batas itu tak ada. Persahabatanku dengan Remus pun tak berbatas, iya kan?

"Remmy," kataku lagi, menggeser tempatku duduk sampai menyebelahinya. "Kenapa kau murung begitu?"

Ia hanya menggeleng. Aku mulai merasa bersalah. Apakah aku melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang keliru? Apakah aku melakukan perbuatan buruk ketika aku 'menjelma' jadi Sirius Black?

"Aku ingin sembuh, Remus." Kini aku menggenggam tangannya, yang ternyata sedingin es. "Tapi aku tak tahu caranya."

Remus melepas genggaman tanganku dan menunduk, memainkan pesawat di tangannya. Tampaknya ia begitu muram sehingga aku tak berani berbicara lebih lanjut. Aku tak suka melihatnya begitu. Rambutnya yang keemasan kehilangan cahayanya, wajahnya membeku dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya tampak jelas. Aku ingin melihat senyum, bukan kemurungan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu caranya," kata Remus akhirnya, sedatar yang pernah kudengar.

"Aku—aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan," ujarku pelan. "Kau marah padaku. Karena penyakitku membuatmu tertekan. Aku adalah beban moralmu sebagai dokter."

Tanpa diduga, detik berikutnya Remus berdiri.

Ia menarik tuas kecil di badan _ornithopter_ itu, menarik beberapa kali, sampai kemudian sayap burungnya bergetar. Lalu dilepasnya pesawat itu ke udara. Burung kayu itu melesat ke langit-langit bangsalku.

"Bukan itu yang membuatku frustrasi," kata Remus akhirnya. "Aku benci fakta bahwa aku menghadapi dua orang yang berbeda setiap harinya."

Keningku berkerut. "Remus, ini adalah diriku yang asli. Claus yang asli. Aku bukan diriku yang asli ketika sedang menjadi Sirius. Aku _gila_." Lalu aku terdiam, dan segera menambahkan, "Kalau si Sirius itu mengatakan atau melakukan hal-hal aneh, jangan memercayainya, Remmy. Percayalah pada_ku_, pada Claus, sahabatmu."

Remus melempar tatapan masam. "Persis, itulah masalahnya."

.

.

.

**Sirius**

**.**

Burung kayu itu tergeletak di lantai, di hadapanku. Aku menggulung lengan jubah dan bersiap. Kuacungkan tongkat sihirku ke arah si burung.

"_Wingardium leviosa!_"

Burung itu melayang tinggi. Kuturunkan ia, dan kurapalkan mantra lain yang tadi kupelajari di perpustakaan sekolah. Mantra yang bisa menggerakkan mainan apa pun dengan sangat luwes dan gesit. Segera saja, burung yang kaku itu terbang mengelilingi ruangan, sayapnya bergerak naik-turun dengan sudut sempurna. Bahkan, bisa kudengar kuak burung asli dari paruh kayunya. Burung itu berputar dan mendarat di tanganku.

_Ornithopter _sihir yang mencengangkan.

Detik berikutnya, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sesuatu yang lucu tengah berlangsung. Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi aku terus tertawa. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya. James memasuki ruangan dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa?" Tapi aku terus saja tertawa. Apakah tertawa itu salah? Apakah aku harus butuh alasan untuk melakukannya?

Burung kayu di tanganku mematukku.

"Hei, Black," seru si burung. "Ikutlah terbang bersamaku."

"Lihat! Dia bisa bicara!" aku menunjuk burung itu, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

Kemudian si burung bergerak ke atas, menatapku dengan sabar, seolah menungguku mengikutinya terbang. Aku mengulurkan tangan, menggenggam ekor kayunya, dan detik berikutnya aku merasakan hentakan seperti sedang naik Portkey—

—dan aku berada di luar angkasa.

"Saturnus. Hm, cincin. Goblin. Lilin. Hm, api. Wiski-Api. Aku mau Wiski-Api. Tidak, aku tidak mau Wiski-Api. Berikan padaku jus labu kuning." Tawaku meledak.

Burung kayu itu membawaku terbang jauh sekali, menembus batas galaksi. Ia membawaku terbang, seperti keinginanku. Ia membawaku jauh meninggalkan Bumi yang sumpek dan tak bisa dimengerti. Meskipun aku adalah Sirius Black, yang berasal dari keluarga Black yang _selalu berdarah-murni_, salah satu murid paling pintar se-Hogwarts, dan digilai banyak gadis-gadis, tetap saja aku merasa muak tinggal di Bumi.

Karena aku sedang jatuh cinta. Dan perasaanku meluap tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku _sangat tidak suka_ jatuh cinta.

"Turunkan aku," kataku pada burung itu. "Turun. Rakun. Marun. Hm, warna Gryffindor. Ayo ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor..."

Ketika aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, tiba-tiba saja burung itu menjatuhkanku persis di ruang rekreasi. Remus sedang duduk di dekat perapian, dengan serius menekuri buku-bukunya. Ia tidak melihatku, meskipun aku baru dijatuhkan dari seekor burung-Portkey, ia tak menyadari kehadiranku. Rambutnya yang keemasan bercahaya kena sinar perapian.

Melihatnya sedang serius begitu membuat perutku bergejolak. Sesuatu yang panas memenuhi dadaku. Pemandangan ini begitu indah. Begitu sempurna, sekaligus begitu menyakitkan.

Kuhampiri dia. Kuraih lengannya. Ia terkejut.

"S-Sirius?"

"Kau sedang apa, Moony?"

"Membaca."

Pertanyaan tolol. Botol. Troll.

"Kau takkan percaya. Aku baru saja terbang bersama _ornithopter_ itu."

"Oh ya?" tanya Remus. "Kau pergi ke mana?"

Dia memercayaiku! Oh Merlin, betapa istimewanya pemuda ini. Aku baru saja menjalani sesuatu yang aneh, tapi dia sungguh-sungguh memercayaiku.

"Aku terbang ke galaksi sebelah," bisikku, sangat dekat, di telinganya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ujung hidungku menyentuh rambutnya. Aroma itu, wangi khas tubuhnya, menerpaku. Memabukkanku seperti sebotol Wiski-Api yang belum pernah kuteguk.

"Ya? Kau bawa oleh-oleh apa dari sana?" tanyanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak bawa apa-apa," kataku menyesal. "Aku buru-buru pulang karena aku merindukanmu."

Ia tampak ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tenang kalau aku tidak memilikinya? Senyumnya, raut wajahnya, dan bahasa tubuhnya yang menghanyutkan? Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sirius Black bisa berbahagia jika tidak ada Remus Lupin? Matanya bertemu mataku, dan aku tahu aku telah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Nanti, saat aku terbang lagi ke luar angkasa, akan kubawa kau bersamaku," aku berbisik.

Ia balas berbisik, "Terbangkanlah aku."

Di sudut mataku, kulihat burung tadi terbang berputar-putar, seolah menyemangatiku. Burung itu mengedipkan mata dan mencicit beberapa kali. Tanpa kusadari, aku telah duduk bersebelahan dengan Remus, nyaris tak ada jarak di antara kami, dan buku-buku Remus sudah terhampar beberapa kaki jauhnya, tak lagi dibaca.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kusentuh wajahnya dengan perasaan dalam yang membuncah. Kubiarkan jemariku menghapal lekuk wajahnya dan curam dagunya. Kuberanikan diriku menyentuh sudut bibirnya, dan kurasakan tangannya di pundakku. Seberkas arus listrik menyambar, dan kami tenggelam—dalam leburan emosi, dalam lelehan rasa sakit yang bermanifestasi sebagai cinta, dalam sebuah kecupan panjang yang hangat, berkobar bersama api perapian Menara Gryffindor.

Mataku terpejam. Membiarkan bibirku menguasai tiap gerakan dengan intuisi.

Ketika aku membuka mataku lagi, aku tahu aku takkan pernah jadi orang yang sama lagi. Tidak setelah aku jatuh cinta kepada Remus Lupin. Lilin. Cincin. Goblin.

Lalu aku tertawa gelak-gelak.

.

.

.

**Remus**

**.**

Itulah masalahnya.

Sirius itu gila. Claus itu waras. Jadi?

Orang yang pernah berciuman denganku itu adalah Sirius Black, _bukan_ Claus Kirbis. Beberapa menit setelah dia menciumku, dia mengalami ilusi dan melihat mainan burungnya menjelma jadi berukuran raksasa. Dia mengira dirinya sudah terbang ke luar angkasa, dan tak henti-hentinya dia mengalami loncatan pikiran. Dia memakai jubah dan membawa-bawa tongkat. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk hal yang tidak ada. Dia tertawa-tawa dan bicara sendiri.

_Tapi dia psikosis._

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Claus yang _asli_ tidak akan menciumku.

Masalahnya, kurasa _aku_ jatuh cinta padanya.

Kutatap _ornithopter_ buatan Claus, yang saat ini terletak di meja kerjaku. Burung itu diam, tentu saja, tidak terbang secara sihir seperti dalam imajinasi Claus—atau Sirius. Selama beberapa saat, aku berharap sihir itu betul-betul ada. Mungkin aku akan bisa membuat Ramuan Cinta, seperti yang sering disebut-sebut Sirius. Dan aku akan membuat Claus jatuh cinta padaku selamanya.

Tapi pikiran itu bodoh dan sinting. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk mengenyahkannya.

"Mm, Remus?"

Aku mendongak, menatap sosok Claus yang sedari tadi kudiamkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Claus lagi. "Kau aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau bertanya seolah-olah akulah yang pasien di sini." Kupaksakan tawa datar.

Tapi Claus masih tampak cemas. "Apa pun yang mengganggumu, ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Kenapa dia jadi sok psikiater begitu? _Dia_lah yang sakit jiwa. _Aku_ yang seharusnya membantunya, atas apa pun yang mengganggunya.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa."

"Remus, aku peduli padamu. Aku sahabatmu," kata Claus.

Sahabat. Aku sahabatnya. Aku _hanya_ sahabatnya, tidak lebih.

"Dan kuharap kau tidak mencemaskanku," ujar Claus lagi, dan pelan-pelan menambahkan, "karena... kurasa aku sudah mulai sembuh, Remmy. Aku sudah semakin jarang mengalami episode-episode kosong. Kurasa obat baru itu berhasil. Aku yakin aku akan sembuh. Tidak akan ada lagi Sirius Black yang sinting."

Dia tersenyum lebar.

Hatiku mengerut getir.

Aku _menginginkan_ Sirius Black yang sinting.

.

.

.

**Claus**

**.**

Remus membuatku takut.

Atau, _diriku sendiri_ membuatku takut.

Kemarin, saat aku menjalani pemeriksaan rutin di ruang kerjanya, ia menatap mataku lama sekali, dan menyentuh bibirku dengan jarinya. Apa maksudnya itu? Lalu ia memelukku saat mengucapkan selamat malam, ketika kami semua di bangsal akan tidur. Apa pula maksudnya itu?

Aku mungkin sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam cinta, tapi aku punya tebakan buruk bahwa mungkin dia... mencintaiku?

Itu terasa sangat aneh, karena Remus adalah sahabatku. Dia akan selalu jadi sahabatku, dan tidak boleh jadi yang lain. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu. Aku juga tak ingin hubungan seperti itu berlangsung di antara aku dan Remus. Aku tidak menginginkannya, dan aku sedang tak ingin menjalani romansa. Sudah cukup aku menyusahkan Remus saat menjadi sahabatnya, aku tak mau semakin merepotkannya. Dia pantas mendapat pasangan yang lebih baik dan lebih _waras_.

_Tapi tidak boleh ada batas. Semua orang harus terbang bebas menembus segala batas. Persahabatan ini tak ada batasnya. Dan, mungkin batas itu sangat kabur antara persahabatan dan cinta._

Akan sangat kacau kalau begini jadinya.

Saat aku mengutarakan kalimat tentang batas itu, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengaburkan batas antara dua jenis emosi. Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah, bahwa manusia seharusnya mengejar mimpi-mimpi mereka sampai tetes darah penghabisan, mengupayakan segalanya sampai menembus segala batas kemungkinan. Ketika orang lain mengira kita gagal, kita tidak melihat kegagalan itu. Sebaliknya, kita melihat peluang besar terbuka di mana-mana.

Tapi, kalau Remus mengartikannya sebagai sesuatu yang lain, itu semua salah_ku_.

"Claus," ia memanggil.

"Ya, Remmy?"

"Salahkah jika aku tidak ingin kau sembuh?"

.

.

.

**Sirius**

**.**

Kubawa Remus ke awan.

Bersama _ornithopter_ sihirku yang ajaib, aku terbang ke angkasa sekali lagi, kali ini bersama Remus. Kami berdua sedang dimabuk cinta. Kami ingin segalanya sempurna dalam hubungan ini. Aku memilih seberkas awan putih yang bersih di langit.

"Sirius, bukankah awan itu dingin dan isinya embun beku?"

"Tidak, awan ini empuk dan hangat seperti yang kita inginkan."

Bintang-bintang gemerlapan di sekitar kami. Aku dan Remus bergulingan di matras awan yang tebal dan seperti terdiri atas bulu-bulu angsa. Bulan sabit mengintip malu-malu dan tersenyum dari balik kabut. Daratan terletak sangat jauh di bawah kami, tak kelihatan dari pucuk awan, dan kami tak peduli.

Saat ini, hanya ada aku, Remus, dan angin yang berhembus ringan.

Dalam kegelapan dan keindahan tempat yang sempurna itu, kami menghabiskan waktu—lama, lama sekali—untuk menikmati surga angkasa. Kulemparkan gumpalan-gumpalan awan kepadanya, seperti perang bantal. Ia tertawa dan mendorongku sampai tenggelam di lautan bulu. Betapa indahnya hari ini, dan betapa berharganya kisah yang kumiliki ini.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah _melihat_ku," kataku padanya, sementara kami duduk bersandar pada tembok awan, jari-jariku mengelus rambutnya.

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Remus, meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Karena aku bukan tipemu. Kau murid teladan, taat aturan, selalu rapi... kebalikan diriku yang berantakan dan pemalas. Aku tidak menyangka diriku akan punya kesempatan untuk... bersamamu."

Remus mendongak menatapku, tampak heran sekaligus agak kecewa.

"Aku _selalu_ melihatmu. Kau saja yang terlambat menyadarinya."

Dan ia mendorong tubuhnya ke arahku; kurangkul bahunya, dan kudekap ia erat-erat. Kami hanya ingin melakukan satu hal malam ini. Satu hal saja, sebelum matahari sempat terbit dan melelehkan awan cinta ini.

Kukecup bibirnya yang manis.

.

.

.

**Remus**

**.**

Pagi itu, semuanya kacau balau.

Tadi malam Sirius menjelma jadi pangeran berkuda putih yang membawaku terbang ke awan—atau dia _pikir_ dia membawaku ke awan, padahal yang kami lakukan sebetulnya hanyalah kabur ke apartemenku yang jaraknya hanya sejengkal dari rumah sakit, dan mengurung diri di kamarku sampai dini hari. Malam itu, kami melakukan hal-hal yang sebelumnya hanya hidup dalam khayalanku.

Maka betapa kagetnya aku ketika aku dibangunkan oleh jeritan keras Claus—yang sibuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan, dan dua detik kemudian menyadari bahwa aku tak mengenakan selembar pun pakaian. Claus berdiri menganga di depanku, membelalak, lalu berteriak, "_Apa ini? Apa yang kaulakukan?_"

"Claus!" aku menjambret selimut itu dan berusaha menutupi tubuhku sendiri, lupa bahwa pakaian kami berserakan di lantai, menunggu dipakai. "Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau dan aku, tadi malam! Kita melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh!"

Claus terdiam sejenak, masih menganga, lalu berteriak lagi, "Itu pasti bukan aku! Itu Sirius! Dan aku jelas-jelas _tidak sadar_!" Dia kelihatan tegang dan _shock_ setengah mati. "Kau pasti bisa membedakan kapan aku sedang jadi Sirius dan kapan tidak! Seharusnya kau mencegahku! Berani-beraninya kau—"

Tangannya melayang, dan vas bunga di mejaku pecah berantakan di lantai.

Aku tak bisa bicara.

Claus menarik selimutnya dengan geram. "Kupikir kau sahabatku."

"Aku sahabatmu!" seruku defensif.

"Seorang sahabat tidak akan memanfaatkan sahabatnya untuk kepentingannya sendiri!"

"Aku tidak—memanfaatkan—"

Tapi aku tidak punya sanggahan yang tepat. Aku memang sahabatnya, dan ya, aku mencintainya, dan aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi malam dengannya. Apakah aku memanfaatkannya? Bisa dikatakan begitu. Apakah aku sahabat yang baik? Jelas bukan.

Namun aku mencintai Sirius, bukan Claus. Tidakkah ia mengerti?

"Sirius—"

"AKU BUKAN SIRIUS! KAU SUDAH GILA!"

Saat berikutnya, Claus sudah membanting pintu menutup di hadapanku.

.

.

.

**Claus**

**.**

Cerita 'dr. Lupin dan pasiennya' beredar dengan cepat di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts. Mengerikan. Aku tak pernah menyangka sisi lain diriku akan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi, daripada merasa marah kepada Remus, aku lebih marah kepada diriku sendiri. Kenapa Sirius Black begitu mencintai Remus? Kenapa Claus tidak?

Selamanya aku tidak akan mengetahui alasannya.

Aku merasa bersalah, karena sudah menghancurkan sahabatku sendiri. Ya, aku pastilah menghancurkan hatinya. Mungkin ia juga sudah kepalang jatuh cinta dengan Sirius. Tapi apakah demi Remus aku harus jadi Sirius selamanya? Itu tolol. Kami sudah dewasa, dan kami bisa mengatasi perasaan-perasaan kami.

Ataukah memang betul begitu? Aku mulai tak yakin.

"Apakah kau tahu apa masalah terbesarmu?"

Aku menoleh pada James Potter, teman sebangsalku yang sering kehilangan kesadaran dan membunuhi kucing. Dia semacam punya dendam tertentu terhadap kucing, dan bisa jadi sangat agresif sehingga harus dirawat, sama sepertiku. James menatapku dari ranjangnya, tatapannya begitu serius dan terlihat agak menyeramkan.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak _menerima_."

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku menerima," bantahku sengit. "Aku tahu persis apa yang sedang kujalani dan aku rela menjalaninya."

"Kau terlalu berfokus pada diri sendiri," ujar James lagi. "Kau ingin sembuh, tapi kau selalu memandang episode-episode psikosismu sebagai sesuatu yang sulit disembuhkan. Kau tidak mengikhlaskannya, membiarkannya mengalir. Dan kau tahu gejolak perasaan seperti apa yang dilanda dr. Lupin, tapi kau, alih-alih membantunya, malah menjauhinya."

"Kau tahu apa?" bentakku padanya. Yang benar saja, James Potter, menceramahiku tentang hal-hal seperti ini? Dia pikir dia siapa?

"Aku sudah tinggal sebangsal denganmu selama bertahun-tahun," James mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu saja."

Dan aku tersadar bahwa ia benar. Aku terduduk lama sekali di ranjangku, sampai jam makan tiba dan perawat-perawat membawaku ke bagian lain gedung untuk menjalani psikoterapi, sesuai jadwal setiap harinya. Tapi James benar. Meskipun selama ini aku mengenal James Potter sebagai laki-laki sinting yang hanya gemar mengacak-acak rambut dan tak pernah kuajak bicara tentang hal-hal serius, dia sudah mengatakan hal yang benar.

Hari ini, aku membuktikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa orang gila bisa jadi sangat bijaksana.

.

.

.

**Sirius**

**.**

Burung kayu itu tidak mau diterbangkan secara sihir.

"_Wingardium leviosa!_" Bahkan mantra itu pun tidak bekerja. Aku menatap nanar pada tongkat sihirku, lalu memandangi burung itu lekat-lekat. Dua-duanya, baik tongkat maupun si burung, terdiam. Seolah menertawakanku dalam kesunyian.

"Tongkat bodoh!" rutukku.

"Hei."

Si burung menggerakkan paruh. Aku menoleh padanya, "Terbanglah!"

"Aku tidak bisa terbang kalau tuasku tidak ditarik. Tidak pernah bisa."

Apa-apaan ini?

Maka kuambil pesawat berbentuk burung itu dan kutarik tuasnya. Secara manual, sebagaimana para Muggle memainkan _ornithopter_ tanpa sihir. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian burung kayu itu meluncur ke udara. Bisa kulihat paruhnya bergerak-gerak, namun sangat kaku, dan tidak jelas.

"Kau harus berhenti bercakap-cakap denganku," kata si burung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena percakapan ini tidak nyata."

Pesawat itu berputar sekali dalam bangsal, dan mendarat di telapak tanganku. Aku menatap burung itu lekat-lekat, namun matanya tak lagi berkedip. Merasa ngeri, kuletakkan burung itu di lantai.

"_Accio_ perkamen!"

Namun gulungan kertas kulit tebal di samping tempat tidurku itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa aku kehilangan kemampuan sihirku? Mana Portkey-ku? Mana perapian ajaib yang bisa mengirimku ke mana-mana? Kenapa gambar-gambar dalam bukuku tak bisa bergerak? _Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

"Selamat pagi, Mr Kirbis."

Namaku Sirius Black. Panggilan resmiku adalah 'Mr Black'. Tapi aku menoleh pada suara itu, seolah-olah aku yang dipanggil.

"Kau sudah menunjukkan peningkatan yang sangat baik, Mr Kirbis."

"Namaku..." aku ingin meralat, namun kemudian terdiam.

Aku bukan Sirius Black.

Bukan. Sama sekali bukan...

"Mr Kirbis?" panggil dokter itu lagi. Dia adalah dr. McGonagall, penanggungjawab bangsal kami, sekaligus atasan dr. Lupin. _Oh_. Remus Lupin. Dia adalah dokterku, bukan teman seasramaku.

Dr. McGonagall tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Claus Kirbis."

Tongkat sihirku jatuh berkelontangan, jubahku merosot kedodoran. Kepalaku menoleh ke arah koper besarku yang berisi buku-buku sihir dan teleskop astronomi, dan segalanya jadi mustahil. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Semua hal tentang sihir ini... segala kisah tentang sekolah sihir ini... kegilaan. Kegilaan yang mengerikan.

Aku tercengang.

Dokter itu masih tersenyum padaku. "Kau benar-benar sudah sembuh. Kau sudah boleh rawat jalan sekarang, Mr Kirbis. Keluargamu sudah dikabari. Kau akan pulang ke rumah."

.

.

.

**Remus**

**.**

Claus sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts.

Akhirnya, dengan sisa-sisa akal sehatnya yang masih ada, Claus menjalani beberapa bulan terakhir dengan tekad kuat untuk sembuh. Ia minta supaya aku berhenti menjadi psikiaternya, jadi kami tak pernah lagi saling menyapa selama berbulan-bulan terakhir. Kejadian memalukan malam itu pun tak pernah lagi dibahas.

Aku patah hati. Dadaku sakit tertusuk-tusuk, namun tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan.

Bahkan Claus tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dia berjalan melewatiku, menenteng koper besar yang separonya berisi barang-barang mainan yang tadinya dianggapnya 'peralatan sihir'. Dia menoleh ke arahku, matanya bertatapan dengan mataku selama beberapa saat, namun tak ada kata-kata yang bisa kami ucapkan. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi kami berdua.

Aku merindukan Sirius Black, yang telah mati.

Lalu Claus lenyap di balik gerbang Hogwarts. Mesin mobil menderum dan menghilang.

"Aneh sekali rasanya jika dia tidak ada," kata dr. Evans, psikiater pribadi James Potter. "Aku sudah sangat terbiasa melihat kehadiran Mr Kirbis di dekat Mr Potter."

Aku tak menanggapinya; kakiku bergerak kembali ke bangsal Claus.

Dia meninggalkan sesuatu di ranjangnya.

_Ornithopter_ itu.

Jantungku berdentang keras sekali, seakan menggedor-gedor rusukku untuk minta dikeluarkan dari dada. Kurasakan peluh dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Inikah yang mereka sebut 'patah hati'? Beginikah rasanya, ketika orang yang kaucintai meninggalkanmu, untuk selamanya, tanpa sepatah-dua patah kalimat perpisahan?

"Sirius," bisikku. "Di mana kau? Mana janjimu untuk terus menemaniku? Kenapa kau mengingkari janji itu?"

Dadaku semakin sakit, dan perutku ikut merasakan nyerinya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, di depan mataku, burung kayu itu mengepakkan sayapnya. Luwes.

"Remus Lupin!" serunya, berkukuk keras. "Mari, kubawa kau terbang." Ia meluncur mendekatiku dan tanganku menyentuh ekornya.

Ekor. Turgor. Rubor. Kantor.

Aku tertawa geli. Bersamaan dengan itu, burung itu membawaku terbang. Aku melayang ke langit-langit, keluar dari bangsal, ke koridor yang luas. Setibanya di kantorku, tanganku yang lunglai menyambar kotak peralatan bedah minor sampai berkelontangan, tapi beberapa isinya tergenggam di tanganku.

Ada gunting, skalpel dalam berbagai nomor, dan klem. Kugenggam benda-benda itu sementara si burung menerbangkanku ke gedung utama Hogwarts...

Bisik-bisik langsung menerpa telingaku, namun aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sedang apa dia? Apa yang terjadi pada dr. Lupin?"

"Dia tertawa-tawa sendiri."

"Dia memegang mainan pesawat kayu dan _bicara_ pada pesawat itu."

"Oh, lihat! Dia membawa pisau!"

Beberapa orang berteriak. Aku tak tahu kenapa mereka begitu ketakutan; aku kan hanya ingin melukis-lukis sedikit di kulit mereka. Semua ini rasanya begitu lucu. Aku mendekati orang lain untuk dilukis, tapi orang itu malah pingsan. Lucu sekali!

Pikiranku ngadat—terpotong—terbolak-balik—

—dan burung itu berkata, "Kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Cari Sirius."

Aku mematuhi perintah si burung. Segera aku berbalik dan mengacungkan pisauku ke kerumunan orang, supaya mereka bubar dan memberi jalan—tapi mereka tidak bubar. Malah, beberapa cengkeraman keras menyambar lenganku.

"Apa—kenapa...?" Burung itu mengepak kuat-kuat, tapi tubuhku ditahan oleh serombongan perawat pria kekar. "Lepaskan aku! Hahaha! _Hahaha!_"

Pisauku menancap di tangan seseorang, dan setetes darah muncul. Kelihatannya seperti air mata. Air mata darah, karena Sirius, gerus, kumulus, meninggalkanku.

Aku mulai berteriak, rasa sakit di dadaku itu datang lagi. Aku merindukan Sirius. Di mana dia? Di mana?

Tapi detik berikutnya seseorang menginjeksikan sesuatu ke lenganku, dan aku langsung jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

_**Edinburgh Post, Agustus 1990**_

"_**Dokter yang Menjadi Pasien: Kisah Singkat Tragedi Psikiater Hogwarts"**_

.

_(London, 13/08) Dokter terkenal Remus Lupin hari ini secara resmi terdaftar sebagai pasien tetap di Rumah Sakit Jiwa London. Dikirim dari Skotlandia ke rumah sakit pusat sebagai pasien dengan kategori 'sangat berbahaya' yang butuh penanganan khusus, sang psikiater rupanya mengalami trauma psikis yang menyebabkan dirinya mengalami gejala-gejala psikosis. Saat ini ia dirawat di ruangan isolasi, dan tidak satu pun wartawan boleh mewawancarainya._

"_Ia sangat berbahaya, dan menunjukkan tendensi jelas untuk membunuh orang," jelas Minerva McGonagall, seorang psikiater di Hogwarts Hospital, tempat Lupin tadinya bekerja. "Sangat disayangkan, orang yang sangat berbakat seperti dr. Lupin mengalami hal seperti ini. Kami rasa, luka batin yang dialaminya terlalu dalam, sampai mengganggu mentalnya."_

_Rumor mengatakan bahwa ini ada kaitannya dengan hubungan asmara antara Lupin dan pasiennya sendiri, Claus Kirbis, korban perkosaan tahun 1988 yang kasusnya sempat marak dulu. Dikabarkan bahwa hubungan itu tidak berjalan baik, dan sejak itu jiwa dr. Lupin mulai terganggu._

"_Kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu," tutur Lily Evans, salah satu rekan Lupin, dengan tegas. "Dan sebaiknya tidak ada yang berfokus pada rumor. Lebih baik kita memikirkan cara penyembuhan terbaik baginya."_

_Belum diketahui sampai kapan Lupin akan dirawat, tapi mengingat beratnya penyakitnya, dan berdasar keterangan dari berbagai sumber, mungkin ia akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama di London. Sangat, sangat lama._

_Demikian Rita Skeeter melaporkan untuk Edinburgh Post._

* * *

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

Remus Lupin tertawa-tawa dalam ruangannya, sementara serombongan perawat mengikat tubuhnya ke ranjang supaya ia tidak membabi-buta menyerang semua orang. Pisau-pisau miliknya sudah disingkirkan, dan tidak ada satu pun benda tajam dalam ruangan itu. Dalam waktu singkat, seluruh kebahagiaan lenyap dari wajahnya, hanya tinggal segaris tawa yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan rasa bahagia. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya, dan kulit tangan dan kakinya lecet-lecet seiring dengan usahanya melepaskan diri dari borgol.

"Aku tidak gila, Suster!" pekiknya, bergema.

Tapi para perawat itu tidak bicara apa-apa, mereka sibuk menyiapkan tablet-tablet obat dan menulis-nulis di _clipboard_.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu, beberapa waktu lalu," kata Remus pelan. "Aku mengetahui rahasia seseorang. Severus Snape. Dia akan membakar Hogwarts Hospital."

"Lupin masih kebingungan," kata seorang perawat kepada dokter berjas putih yang baru saja tiba. "Bicara aneh-aneh."

"Aku tidak kebingungan!" bentak Remus. "Severus Snape benar-benar mau membunuh seisi Hogwarts! Ini sungguhan!"

"Tenangkan dia," gumam si dokter.

"TIDAK!" teriak Remus, meronta, mengguncang ranjangnya, sementara sebuah jarum ditusukkan ke lengannya. "Aku tidak gila! Aku tidak—"

Lalu dia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

**.**

**THE VERY END**

**.**

* * *

**Footnotes:**

*) Leonardo da Vinci, dalam Codex Atlanticus, folio 1058

**Note: **

Dan inilah ending dari tragedi cinta SBRL di sebuah RSJ, yang mengakhiri kisah di Overdosed Insanity. Kacau, yak. Buahahahah. Jadi, siapa yang mati dalam kebakaran tahun 1990? =)) Well, Claus dan Remus meninggalkan RSJ itu beberapa saat sebelum tempat itu terbakar. Beruntung, ya. #plak XD

Ide ini muncul saat lagi ngantre mau naik lift Monas. Di situ banyak yang jualan mainan burung yang bisa diterbangin. Pas lagi ngeliatin burung kayu, entah kenapa kepikir ke sini. Absurd sekali jalan pikiran saya. =))

Memang ada perbedaan plot antara fanfic ini dengan OI. Di OI, Sirius dan Claus saling kenal dan bermusuhan (kira-kira gitu), tapi di sini mereka sama sekali nggak saling kenal. Orang yang sakit jiwa biasanya perkembangan kepribadian dan ingatannya nggak menentu, jadi bisa saja tadinya Sirius kenal Claus dan sekarang jadi nggak kenal lagi, tergantung gimana perjalanan penyakit di otaknya. Dan mohon maafkan saya yang bikin plot supermaksa. XD

Di fanfic ini nggak ada adegan rate M seperti di OI. Anggap saja semua itu sudah berlalu dan sekarang mereka hanya ngefluff (?). Saya memang lagi nggak pengen bikin yang gore-gore. =))

Semoga berkenan untuk celenj Hidden Reality, dan maaf banget saya baru ngepos di saat-saat terakhir. #bungkukbungkuk ^^


End file.
